Forgive or forget
by Blue twinkling star
Summary: After Aira becomes the prism queen, her friends forget her. Will she forgive them or will they completely forget.
1. forgive 1

Chapter 1- The beginning

Aira's POV

I woke up and went to Pretty Top. Everyone threw me a surprise party for becoming the prism Queen (It was the day after Aira became the prism queen). They handed me a locket with a picture of MARs and the other half just had me. I thanked everyone but on that same day the president said that there was a new girl in MARs. The president welcomed her and said" THIS IS GOING TO MAKE A FORTUNE!" everyone sweat dropped and the girl introduced herself." H-H-Hello! My name is Yamamoto ichigo. N-N-Nice to meet you!" We all greeted her and went to the practice room.

The next day, Ichigo decided to show us her prism jump. She jumped and a strawberry appeared in her hand and she twirled.

"Strawberry surprise!"

Everyone clapped and the president said we are changing our name to Ichigo MARs.

After a few days, I noticed that both MARs and Callings have stopped hanging out with me.

Rhythm's POV

I feel like forgetting something but I can't put my finger on it.


	2. forgive 2

Chapter 2

Regular POV

"It has already been 3 years." Aira left for America with her family and was still an Idol just not from MARs and is coming back. Itsuki asked Aira"Aira are you okay coming back to Japan?"(Itsuki is 14 and Aira is 17 and they look like how they looked as in Dear my Future.)Aira nodded and remembered how Mion, Rhythm, and her chanted MARs together forever! she thought in her mind _Liar. _As she reached land they headed out back for their old house because they never gave it up. She entered and decided to go for a walk and Itsuki came with her. They were talking about prism shows because Itsuki became one while they were in America. (MARs and Callings were friends since they were little.) They passed by the park MARs and Callings along with her used to hang out when they were kids. They passed by the mall and decided that they should look around to see if anything changed. To their surprise nothing changed. Aira was wearing the locket. They just walked around and Aira pointed to a random store with her eyes closed and it was prism stone but she did not notice the sign. When she entered she recognized it and was about to head out when she saw a cute dress and dragged Itsuki to stay. Rhythm was coming over so Aira hid in the dressing room. (They only forgot Aira and not her family.)Itsuki was ready to run when Rhythm grabbed his shoulder." Are you..." before she could finish Aira quickly got changed into her clothes and ran off with Itsuki behind her. Itsuki did not want to deal with Aira's ex-friends. The next day, Aira and Itsuki came to sign up for Pretty Top.

They went to practice but ended up in the same room but Itsuki tugged on Aira and when she turned around there was Rhythm behind them. She pointed to Aira" Have I seen you before?" that made Aira mad and Itsuki tried to calm her down. Aira gripped tightly at her locket and broke it. She threw it at the ground and yelled "LIAR!" Both Callings and MARs were confused and worried. Rhythm asked" What's wrong? And why are you calling-" before she could finish again Itsuki dragged Aira out of the roo


	3. forgive 3

Paste your document here...

Chapter 3- Who is Harune Aira?

Regular POV

Ichigo MARs and Callings were left confused. Mion asked "Should we look inside the locket? Because when she called us a liar she threw the necklace." Everyone agreed and Ichigo was not there because her family went on vacation for a few days. When they looked inside, they were shocked. It was the picture from when they gave her it. They don't remember giving this locket though. Hibiki said" when was this taken?" nobody answered. Wataru said" Maybe she was a prism star." None of them said that they know her. They are going to do some research.

Meanwhile with Aira…" Sorry Itsuki" he said it was fine and they went to get some ice cream. When they got home, their rooms were set up like on how they used to be and they reopened _Haru no Soraoto_ cake shop.

On Saturday morning Aira woke up because Itsuki was poking her with a stick he got. He said it was snowing! Plus Eru and Uru were already playing outside. After breakfast, Aira and Itsuki had to help with the shop because there were a lot of people wanting their fresh hot cakes. Soon Mion and Rhythm came and Aira was working in the kitchen with Itsuki so Itsuki whispered to her" Rhythm and Mion are here so you got lucky since you are in the back." She smiled and nodded

Rhythm's POV

I couldn't decide what to order and for some reason the two adults at the front looked scared of me and Mion. Then after we ordered, we noticed the two kids in the back talking to each other I was about to go talk to them but we didn't want to bring attention so we just took our cake. I thought _that girl and boy is a mystery on who they are. This is going to be interesting. _And then we left.

**Blue twinkle here! hope you like it so far!**

**Aira- Why am i always the one getting betrayed!**

**Rhythm-um...**

**Blue twinkle-I will write another betrayal after this! Who is going to be my next victom... I mean volunteer? maybe Rhythm and then some romance between Rhythm and Hibiki!**

**Rhythm- not fair!**

**Gotta go Bye!**


	4. forgive 4

Chapter 4- The contest

Regular POV

Rhythm rushed down to Pretty Top and yelled"Lets have a contest!" Ichigo looked confused because she missed out on a lot of things. Hibiki asked 'A contest on what?" Rhythm explained "We need to find out more about the mysterious boy and girl at the cake shop. Whoever wins gets to boss us around except for doing any harm, while the losers are treated like servants and has to pretend to date someone. If Mion loses than she has to pretend to date Wataru and give him a daily kiss on the cheek. Same goes for Shou except with Ichigo." All of them blushed. Mion pouted and said "Ok. Than Rhythm, if you lose, you will pretend to date Hibiki." For 5 minutes Rhythm pouted and finally agreed.

They kept spying on Aira and Itsuki. Aira and Itsuki looked at

Their direction and turned around like nothing happened.

Meanwhile with Aira.

Aira heard the sounds pencils on paper and pencils breaking. When they turned around, nothing was there. They went inside the house of the bakery. When they both got inside, they were greeted by Eru and Uru. They tugged on them to come play in the snow Aira and Itsuki both needed to do homework, so after 30 minutes of wrestling, the teens finally gave up because the little kids are always the vicious ones. When they got outside Itsuki got, he got hit with a stick. It was because Rhythm got a stick and threw it because she was getting impatient. Itsuki looked behind the bushes and found rhythm and Hibiki there.

**Hey! I just got done watching my fav anime! Umm... Rhythm are you okay?**

**Rhythm (beet red)-Yeahhh...**

**In mind- I wonder.. then again I haven't seen Rhythm all day... She was with Hibiki at their usal secret place!**


	5. forgive 5

Chapter 5-The date

Normal POV

Hibiki and rhythm explained the contest to them. Aira just left and Itsuki said" It's wrong to do that so you two are eliminated and I guess that the others win. You don't even know how MARs was formed." and left. Rhythm and Hibiki were surprised and crying because they had to pretend date for a week. When they headed back, Aira, Shou, Mion, and Wataru had equal amounts of information while Rhythm and Hibiki's information got washed down the drain, literally.

The next day, Ichigo Mars and Callings were gluing Rhythm and Hibiki's hand together. They also said"Don't forget that daily kiss.." they said as they laughed Itsuki were watching through the window and Aira laughed a bit but it quickly faded. Itsuki was glad because she hasn't smiled since they left for America. They came into the room while Rhythm was kissing Hibiki on the cheek. Rhythm and Hibiki were just blushing after because Itsuki and Aira were watching. They were practicing but both Rhythm and Hibiki's hand was glued together so they had to sit out hiding their hands. The president came in and noticed them sitting out. She yelled at them and they showed her their hands. She got the message and told them to go to the park. While they were there, people started saying" those two look like a cute couple" Because both of them were in disguise. Both of them blushed. They got to their secret place and started to eat because they had a picnic. They were both thinking about what Itsuki had said about MARs being formed. Hibiki asked "How was MARs formed?" Rhythm thought for a bit, then looked at the locket from Aira. Then she said I think I have this necklace at my house. So they went to Rhythm's house and her dad was out for a bit. When they went inside, the power was out so Rhythm and Hibiki were walking, and Rhythm tripped on a shoe so Hibiki caught her and she fell asleep so Hibiki carried her bridal style to her bed. They didn't know that Rhythm's Dad came in and Hibiki fell asleep next to Rhythm and her dad said "Young Love."

**Yay romance with them!**

**Rhythm and Hibiki- Why! **

**( in their minds) not that I am complaining**


	6. forgive 6

Chapter 6- The truth

Normal POV

Rhythm and Hibiki didn't remember anything from yesterday and Hibiki woke up in Rhythm's Guest room. After breakfast, it was a Monday so Hibiki walked Rhythm to school. People started crowding Hibiki while Rhythm got kicked out of the crowd. She pouted and then left for class. Rhythm soon joined Aira and Mion. When class started, Rhythm's eyes widened as a new student walked in and looked like a 5th grader( in this story, Rhythm, Mion, and Aira all have a little sister and they are a 5th grader) and then soon introduced herself." Hi everybody! I am in 5th grade and my name is Amamiya Momoko." Everybody started whispering about how she is too young and has a different uniform. Her uniform is blue instead of pink and she had light blue hair (Pretend that Rhythm's dad has dark blue hair) In twin tails and hair that reaches her knees. During lunch she sat with Aira and Aira actually talked to her! Rhythm and the others spied on them as they were talking.

Momoko's POV

I never forgot Aira and when I asked Rhythm who was her best friends, she said that it was Ichigo and Mion. Today I saw that Aira came back so I went and Talked to her about what happened. Aira explained everything whispering to me on how Ichigo came along and everyone forgot about her. I asked "How is Alice?" Aira explained that she was staying at Mion's house with Ayumi.

Rhythm's POV

We couldn't hear a thing! after that, we had more classes and then went home. I had Hibiki over so he could help me look for the necklace. I don't remember how MARs was formed, but I do know that it is called Ichigo Mars because of Ichigo!

**Yay! another Chapter! **

**Rhythm: How did it end up with me forgetting my best friend!**

**Blue: hehehe... Gotta Go! **


	7. forgive 7

Chapter 7 - Detectives and rivals

Momoko's POV

I got home with Rhythm and then we heard a knock on the door I got really mad because Hibiki was there and apparently, he brought a monster with him. His name is Makoto and he is Hibiki's little brother. Makoto threw pie at my face( If you watch tantei opera milky Holmes, Momoko, Miyuki, Ayumi, Makoto, Yuki, and Hitoshi have toys. also Momoko looks like Sherlock with higher pigtails and blue hair and she has the ribbon.) and scince my toy was to move anything I used it and threw a cake with a rock inside. Rhythm and Hibiki calmed us down and told us to wash our faces and I called Alice and Ayumi.

Alice's POV

I was playing with Yuki and then my phone rang. I got called into Rhythm and Momoko-chan's house. I said sure and Momoko said Ayumi was already coming. It was supposed to be a sleep over. I told Aira where I was going. She said it was okay and she told me not to mention anything about her and if anyone askes say it is a secret only tell the ones who weren't there like Momoko and Ayumi and Calling's little brothers.

Regular POV

They all just got there and said hi. Rhythm asked " Momoko! Who was at the door?" Momoko said" Just some friends! can they stay over?" Rhythm replied "Sure! don't make a mess!" So they ran upstairs and got dressed in detective unifoms.( Alice had Shelock's Momoko had Nero's and Ayumi had Codelia's.)They loved to play detectives. Sometimes they would just find lost things. When they ran downstairs, they asked in unsion" Is there anything you're missing?" Rhyhtm thought and said" I am missing a golden locket with a picture of MARs inside can you find it?" They froze because they weren't supposed to mention anythng about Aira. Then they asked "I-Is there anything else?" "Nope." They sighed and looked for it. after an hour, They found it but kept it instead. When it was time for dinner, Momoko's parents' were out so it was just them. Momoko make soup and delicious foods. For dessert, Momoko made a Strawberry tart. After that, They all headed to their different rooms. Makoto dragged Hibiki out earlier once he saw Momoko's friends.

Momoko's POV

It was morning and time to head to school I got into my uniform. Ayumi and Alice also have their own kind of color uniform. Alice's is red and Ayumi's is purple. Both of them are in a different class than me so we don't see each other much. We play after school though. When we got there, Rhythm was alrady talking to Hibiki. Ayumi and Alice already left so I had to tease them. I said "Does Rhythm already have a boyfriend?" Rhythm blushed and started chasing me. When class started, Hibiki already calmed her down.

2 hours later

Finally Lunch! I couldn't wait to meet with Aira, Alice, and Ayumi. So we met up and talked. I gave Aira the necklace explaining everything. She said" Thank you for finding this!" in a cheerful Aira voice.

After school

We all headed for pretty top. When we got there, Aira just ignored them when they said Hi. We did to. Rhythm said" M-Momoko! What's up with you!" but we already left.( Aira and Itsuki are now professionals) Itsuki later came into the practice room we were in. He said " Let's try to trick Ichigo into telling the truth." all of us were confused. Aira said " What truth? Didn't they forget me? Ichigo just came one day and they forgot." "But-" and we were listening "Ichigo might of performed a special jump that messes with a person's memory. Do you know what jump she did when they started to forget?" Aira thought for a bit "I think it was strawberry something." Itsuki went on his phone and his eyes widened. " You mean Strawberry Suprise!? That one makes people foget something important." I was willing to go and beat Ichigo up, but Aira and Itsuki held me back. When I got home, Ayumi and Alice were staying over but I didn't talk to Rhythm once.

Rhythm's POV

That's weird, Momoko and her friends hasn't talked to me in a while. Maybe they are tired. I wonder if they ever got the necklace. Anyways, today during pracxtice, we asked on how the original MARs, although Ichigo seemed unsure about it. President said she doesn't remember but she does know that it stood for something. I wonder what?

**Yay a new chapter! No ofense, but you guys are dense**

**Everyone-You made us!**

**Ichigo- Why am I the bad guy?**

**BYE!**


	8. forgive 8

**Blue : Hi MINNA! hope you are liking it so far! I got a little Idea from my sister when I was reading it over. Don't forget! I am Momoko! They also go to a fancy school.**

**Mion- Let's just start!**

Chapter 8- The explosion

Momoko's POV

I'm so glad Alice came back! But Itsuki said to make it a secret about the truth of Ichigo. Oh well. I was walking to school and all of a sudden, BAM! I get wacked it the face with a frying pan! MAKOTO! Then... EXPLOSION the whole school fell apart.

2 hours

We got sent home to pack our things. We are traveling! When I peeked into Rhythm's room, I saw her smiling at a photo. It was a photo of Hibiki. I decided to tease her so I snuck up behind her and said "Are you looking at your boyfriend~" She blushed and started to yell at me.

Aira's POV

I have to pack! So excited for the trip! It is like vacation. I hope I will be sitting by someone who hasn't betrayed me or forgot me. If I was a really important friend, they wouldn't forget me even with a jump. Got to rest for tomorrow! YYAAYYYY

Next Day

Momoko's POV

I sweat dropped when Rhythm and I went over to Aira and Alice's house to walk with them. When I stepped inside, Alice's dad was begging for the two of them not to go. While Rhythm was talking to Hibiki, Me and Makoto were eating homemade Harune Pancakes! Yum! Aira was sitting alone so we offered to sit next to her. She said it was fine and it would depend on which seat is available. The school is getting separated into groups because we are all riding a limo to the places. YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY! Alice, Aira, Ayumi, the boys, and I are all in the same group. Unfortunately, Ichigo MARs and Callings are in the group. In the Limo, we were eating cake, having a contest on video games, and sleeping.

4 hours later

We finally got out of that Car! We are staying at a beach house! We immediately rushed to the beach. Aira stayed behind looking at her room it had a queen sized bed, A bedside drawer with a diamond drawer knob. Everything was pink. all of ours were like that too except mine was light blue, Alice's was red, and Ayumi's was Light purple. Ichigo MARs had their own color except Ichigo's whose were filled with strawberry patterns. All the boys in the group had their colors except darker than the girls. It was soon time for lunch and Rhythm and Hibiki were cleanup job. When Hibiki threw her a wet cloth, she got a little wet and they threw a water fight. Hibiki started to spray her with water. Later they were both soaked. Then the teacher came in.

**Blue- Sorry that it was a short chapter! I have to play with MelodyLoveHeart soon soo... BYE!**


	9. Forgive 9

Chapter 9- Sleepovers and Jumps

Normal POV

The teacher came in and yelled "What is going on here!" Hibiki and Rhythm stuttered "U-Ummm..." The teacher gave them a punishment to stay in their rooms and they can't play at the beach for the rest of the day. They sighed and went to their rooms.

Aira was walking along the private beach for some shells and bumped into Mion. Then Mion dragged her into the practice room at the beach house. The room was dark and there was only one light shinning and it was pointing to Aira. They were interviewing her as if she was a criminal. Mion spoke up first " When were you born?" ( Rhythm and Hibiki were able to make it with special permission- Momoko , Alice, and Ayumi making puppy dog eyes at the teacher without knowing what they were doing.) Aira answered "September 3." Rhythm said " That's my birthday!" they all looked at the two. Aira just walked away. At the rink, Aira and MARs and Calling's lil' siblings were practicing. It was Ayumi's birthday today and all she wanted was to have sweets all day! But Ayumi had one request.

Rhythm's POV

We heard music and we headed towards the rink. We were surprised. Ayumi, Alice, Momoko, and Aira!? They were performing you may dream!

Momoko performed Starlight Sky. It was just like Aurora Rising except with stars. Alice did Rose Wave. It was like Aurora Rising except with Red and Black roses. Ayumi performed Moon Universe. Same except Crescent Moons. Aira then did the actual Aurora Rising! We were So surprised and then left. We had no Idea what just happened. Me and Hibiki finally got out of the punishment and decided to shake it off by playing. We decided to go diving. I found a very colorful reef. When we got back, I found Momoko staring at me. She looked like she saw a ghost or something. I asked her what's wrong but then She screamed and ran out of the room.

Momoko POV

I don't want to go through that again. I saw a roach on Rhythm's shoe and just ran.

The Next day

YAYY! We are going to the mall! I can't wait to look at the different clothes, sweets, and accessories. We got there, Rhythm dragged Hibiki around the food court. We sweat dropped at the sight. Aira went to a store with lots of clothes. Mion told Wataru to carry all of her stuff for her.

2 hours later

At least every girl had a dozen bags and were perfectly fine but the boys were carrying all of the stuff and looked like they were going to pass out ( except Aira she only had 4 bags). When we got back, Rhythm decided that all of the girls can host a mini sleepover in the living room. Aira was against it and so were we, but they just rolled a pink sleeping bag and forced Aira and us to come. Rhythm punished me for going against her, so she pulled the ribbon like Sherlock's and almost ripped it off. I just started chasing her while throwing markers at her. When we stopped, Rhythm looked like a rainbow put all of it's color on her. Hibiki helped her clean her face and then he went to his room to play a video game. After Rhythm got dressed into a silk night gown, MARs decided to play truth or dare. Of course, all four of us were against it, but Mion is a real devil in truth or dare so we got forced into the game once again. Mion said that in her game, She will call out everything. Ichigo asked" Why?" Rhythm looked scared and all of us did. Including Aira. Ichigo asked "What's wrong?" I spoke up and said "Never ask Mion that. She will just make the Dares Trickier and the Questions more harsh..." Aira knew this because Mion was like that before the big betrayal happened. Mion said " Aira truth or dare?" Aira stuttered " U-Umm, Truth?" Mion then said " Why are you so gloomy?" Ichigo and Aira gulped. Aira replied " Fine. I will tell you. "Mion and Rhythm scooted closer so they could hear. Aira started "It was about 3 years ago. I had 3 Best friends. They said that we would be together forever. I trusted them. After a while, a new girl came by and started to hang out with them. I started thinking that they were just lying to me. They never kept their promise. They were all just lies. After that, I moved to America. Then My brother, Itsuki and I became professionals and started practicing on our own. 3 years later, I moved back here and then, Here I am know." Alice and Ayumi left. I was forced to stay and Mion didn't notice Ichigo leave either.

**Blue- Sorry I made Ichigo a minor character in the past few chapters.**

**Ichigo- Again. Why am I the bad guy?**

**Blue- You are the best I could Come up with**

**Ichigo-RUDE!**

**Bye for now!**


	10. forgive 10

**Blue- I don't know what anime she is from, My sister said not to watch the anime but look up on Google. search SaitoHimea. Momoko and her friends will have hair kind of like that except different colors just appear because their grandparents had the same colors**.

Regular POV

Today Alice, Ayumi, and Momoko woke up and you could hear them scream from America. On the top part of Momoko's hair, she had pink hair. As it went down, it started to turn purple, and then blue at the bottom. Alice's goes from red at the top to black at the bottom. Ayumi's goes from Yellow to purple.( Momoko and her friends have hair that reaches their feet.)Ichigo MARs woke up after hearing the scream and looked to find no one around. When they got to the table to eat, Momoko, Alice, and Ayumi had hoodies on with the hood covering their hair.

Momoko's POV

I can't believe I have pink and purple hair. It is way too hot in the hoodie. Wait. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO SCHOOL WHAEN IT IS ALMOST SUMMER AND 90 DEGREES OUTSIDE! Oh boy.

Alice's POV

WHY!? I can't go to school like this!

Ayumi's POV

PEOPLE! Can't we just have home school?

Rhythm's POV

I wonder why Momoko is wearing a jacket. She hates the heat and she isn't talking. Let's go find out.

Regular POV

Rhythm, Mion, and Aira pulled off our hoodies to reveal all of the Girl's hair. When Callings' Lil' Siblings came down, Makoto tried to hold his laughter.

At school

Momoko has gotten dragged into school by Rhythm. When it was time for lunch. Momoko was fixing her pigtails, Ayumi tied her side ponytail, and Alice's Ponytail was fine. They just got trampled by Callings fans after everyone got over their hair. I got a call from the president. She asked if we could perform a prism show. I said yes along with my friends. She said that our name will be Sweets. When school was over, Everyone except Aira, Ran to the beach.

2 hours later

Rhythm's POV

I decided to eat a snack after I took a shower. When I headed to the table, Mion pulled me back saying that we need to prepare for the summer festival. I forgot all about it. They said it was supposed to be a scary booth. I shuddered. The festival was in 2 days and we have to prepare! I was carrying a pile of clothes and tripped. I was expecting a lot of impact. But I never felt it. When I looked up, Hibiki caught The tip of my shirt and helped me up. He said " You really are hopeless." I Started to chase him around.

2 Days later

Regular POV

Sweets, Ichigo MARs, Aira, and the classes girls were dressed in Lolita dresses. Momoko-Light blue dress+ White sleeves, Alice-Red dress+ black sleeves, Ayumi-Light Purple dress+ White sleeves. Mion and Rhythm had Darker shades of blue and purple, Ichigo had a strawberry themed dress, and Aira got a Pink and black Lolita they also don't have any make up but Momoko's ribbon was black instead of blue. He got tied onto ropes ( Safely) and pretend to be creepy dolls who escort the customers around If they can get them off the rope.. They have to pick one who they either know or trust. Callings' lil' siblings and Callings were the first ones up. Hibiki looked at Rhythm and yelled " Rhythm! " Rhythm didn't move. Soon enough, Rhythm slowly tilted her head and said " Hehehe. Betrayal is what got us here. If you think you can get us down, You will be here forever and ever and ever." Then all of the "dolls" started giggling with a creepy look on their face.

Momoko's POV

Why do we have to be on ropes!? I had to start giggling because the teacher said so. I wonder how Aira is doing.

Aira's POV

I am going ahead and going to guess that none of them is going to pick me. Also I am glad because Sweets said that they would never allow anyone to get them off the rope so all 4 of us can stay together.

Hibiki's POV

I wonder what will get Rhythm down. I have an Idea.

Regular POV

Hibiki went and got her favorite meat. He yelled " Rhythm! If you come down, You can have the meat. She grinned evilly and snapped The rope lowered down and she took the meat. and went back up she started to say " Hi-kun! I won't make this easy!"( She was Imitating Kanon).The rest of Callings took the opportunity. They said " Hi-kun huh! Let's guess you relationship with Rhythm" Hibiki blushed and said " She was imitating Kanon! there is nothing going on between Me and her." Rhythm was a good actor so a tear came from her eye. She said " He is right. I have nothing to do. I am lonely. I was betrayed. That's why you have to stay forever."

**Blue- I love this!**

**Rhythm-why am I the only one talking**

**Find out next time!**

**Bye!**


	11. forgive 11

**Blue-I'm Back! If you watch AKB0048, The glide thingies they use to separate attacks will be used. I will call them Gliders! with no fighting! Also I might put a little of the movie-Tower of terror!**

**Rhythm- Lets start the show**

**Blue- Wait Wha-**

**Starting Now!**

Chapter 11- The new stage

Momoko's POV

I just finished brushing the pink part of my hair and I put on my ribbon. Rhythm came crashing through. I said " Chotto matte!" and before I knew it Rhythm dragged me out of the door. Soon, Rhythm let go and I used my glider to help her get to pretty top. When we got there, The rest of Ichigo MARs were in aprons. They were having COOKING CLASS! Pretend that Calling knew how to cook and were their course, Aira, Ichigo, and Mion didn't have a problem because Aira lived in a bakery and Mion had to cook by herself and Ichigo learned how to cook. But Rhythm had trouble because the batter wouldn't foam. Hibiki helped her by holding her hand helping her mixed the batter. Ichigo MARs and Calling were taking pictures and so were we. Rhythm blushed but soon got the batter right. After the class, The president said that we going to the amusement park. She said that we will be going in pairs so that it won't cause as much of a riot when you are together. Then she said that actually it would be better with 4 people. 2 girls and 2 boys. Here are the pairings-Rhythm/Hibiki Mion/Wataru Ichigo/Shou Ayumi/Hitoshi Momoko/Makoto Alice/Yuki and Aira perfered to stay. Rhythm and Hibiki and Shou and Ichigo went together, Momoko and Makoto and Alice and Yuki went together and Ayumi and Hitoshi and Mion and Wataru went together.

Regular POV

_YAY! The amusement park! I can't wait to try all the foods! _Rhythm was thinking about all the foods and rides. When they got there, Rhythm, Hibiki, Ichigo, and Ichigo went to the haunted house. Rhythm and Hibiki were not scared but suddenly Blackberries fall from the ceiling and onto Rhythm. Hibiki didn't notice until he turned around. He asked " Rhythm what's wrong?" Rhythm was cold because the juice spilled on her Rhythm asked " H-Hibiki? C-C-Can we go now?" He said that there was no turning back so they kept walking until they found an elevator. When they saw it it was an old-fashioned one. A voice came from a speaker on the door. " Remember. This han't been used scince 1939 after the incident. HAHAHAHAHA" They just shrugged and opened the elevator. There were seats So all 4 of them too a seat. Ichigo and shou on one row, Rhythm and Hibiki in another. _I thought I got rid of her. OH well. as long as Ichigo MAR and Callings don't find out, it's all good._Ichigo thought. but then Rhythm noticed that instead of going straight, They were going through one of the halls. Rhythm asked"H-Hibiki?" Rhythm looked beside her and no one was there. Also there was no one behind her. "I-Ichigo? Shou?"But she didn't know that the haunted house was playing tricks on her. Hibiki and Ichigo noticed Rhythm looking scared. Hibiki asked "Rhythm? Are you okay?" But Rhythm couldn't hear The elevator dropped like 12 floors high. Rhythm covered her ears, closed her eyes, and screamed. When the ride was over Rhythm saw Hibki and the rest come into her vision but was very dizzy. Hibiki carried her on his back until they reached outside. When they got out, Rhythm recovered and spotted Ice cream stands and ran at a fast speed. Ichigo and shou sweatdropped while Hibiki got dragged by Rhythm. After wards, They went to a ferriswheel. When they stopped at the top, Rhythm saw Momoko, Alice, and Ayumi on the ferriswheel. The got out through the door. Hibiki said " R-Rhythm! That's dangerous you know!" Rhythm replied as if nothing is wrong and said " I know!" But then Rhythm tripped and is hanging on to the ferriswheel.

**Blue-Sorry I haven't been updating! My sister makes me play dodgeball everyday if I don't update~**

**Rhythm- Still hangin' here!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
